Consequences
by Hamish Williams
Summary: Finn gets his heart broken and makes a mistake. Now he has to face the consequences.  MPREG, During Season 2 AU Finn/Jeff, Finn/Blaine


Title: Concequences

Author/Artist: daveross76

Rating: M for mild sex and adult situations

Pairings/Characters: Finn/Jeff, Finn/Blaine

Warning/Spoilers: MPREG, During Season 2 AU

Length (Word Count, Run time, image size, etc.): 1600 so far...

Summary: Finn gets his heart broken and makes a mistake. Now he has to face the concequences

Finn parked his truck, outside Dalton Academy's halls of residence. He'd offered to drive Kurt to Mercedes house for a sleepover. With Kurt at Dalton he hardly got to see him anymore. His phone buzzed in his pocket he pulled it out, and the small screen lit up with Kurt.

"**Don't worry about picking me up**" Finn sighed, 'great, might as well see if they have a vending machine'

Finn Locked the car and got up and wandered up to the large, the large dorm. Pushing the wooden doors open he noticed a couple of benches and to his luck a vending machine, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his change and after pressing the button marked coke. It rumbled and out came a bottle of coke.

OoOoOoO

Jeff wandered down the stairs, he watched the guy at the vending machine. Jeff was gay he also had an excellent Gaydar, and his was saying that he was defiantly bi. Then to top it off and bent over and grabbed a bottle of coke out of the vending machine, wow.

"Don't take this the wrong way but wow, you have a nice ass" The guy froze and slowly turned.

"Uh Thanks?" He said awkwardly, Jeff smiled he was cute to; this was going to be easy.

"Hey, want to come up to my room" Jeff said winking subtlety. A grin slowly crept across his face.

"Alright, I'm Finn by the way"

"Jeff"

OoOoOoO

Finn opened his eyes, and looked at the young platinum blonde lying against his pecks. It was perfection, and then a knock punctuated the air. The blonde groaned and sat up and walked to the door, absent mindedly opening it.

"Jeff do you have that music boo…..I…um….you have no pants on" Finn guessed the Voice belonged to Blaine.

"Fuck, Forgot" Jeff said, he left the door open and ran over to his desk, Blaine walked into the room and spotted Finn lying in bed.

"Hi Finn"

"Hi, If you tell Kurt" Finn answered "I will hurt you" Blaine laughed. Jeff passed the book to Blaine and shooed him out.

"Wow, that was awkward" Jeff said, "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I might" Finn agreed. Standing up and putting his T-Shirt and jeans up Finn gave Jeff a goodbye pash and promptly left.

OoOoOoO

Finn opened his Car and ran a hand through his hair and flattened it, A Knock on the door of his car prompted Finn's Attention. It was Blaine.

"Hi Blaine" Finn said rolling down the window.

"Finn" Blaine answered a grin appearing on his face, "I won't tell Kurt, but you have to explain why" Finn Sighed.

"Alright" Finn opened the opposite door, and Blaine got in "I've been Bi-Sexual for a while, sleeping around here and there…you know" Blaine understood. "Then I joined glee and met Kurt, It didn't take me long to work out that he was crushing epically on me."

"I know the feeling" Blaine said avoiding Finn's gaze,

"Yeah but you have lots in common with him I Don't" Finn said angry with himself "This is why I've felt shit of the Karofsky thing, cause it should be me."

Blaine sighed and put his hand on Finns shoulder.

"Kurt is well, an easy target you're not" Blaine said doing his best to make him feel better "It's not your fault"

OoOoOoO

Jeff was on the Lunchtime Coffee run with Blaine, at the usual coffee place. The Lima Bean, was busy and then spotted Finn and Puck in the Line.

"Hey Finn" Blaine called out, Finn turned and smiled at his Boyfriend.

"Pass your Coffee Order, Over" He said grinning.

"He loves you" Blaine whispered teasingly.

"Oh Fuck," Jeff replied realizing he'd got to deep.

OoOoOoO

It was raining; Finn hoped it drowned out his crying. Curled up on the backseat he was sobbing, it was weird he'd never been hurt by a break up so much. He heard a car door open, and through his blurred vision he could see a Dalton Uniform.

"Finn its ok" It was Blaine and he began rubbing his hand through Finn's hair. "It's been a crap valentine's day for both of us"

OoOoOoO

It was a familiar Situation but different, Lying their with a brunette not a blonde. Him and Blaine it seemed, unlikely but it was good.

"What's the Time" Blaine yawned,

"8:30" Replied Finn just as Tired.

"Fuck" Blaine said, the door opened and in wandered Kurt. Finn hid down in the blankets

"Blaine, you ready for our coffee run" Kurt said chipper as ever.

"Sure meet you outside in five"

"Oh please Blaine, I've seen you change before" Kurt said, 'Shit' Blaine thought,

"You might as well come out" Blaine said giving up; Finn crept up from under the sheets.

"Finn?" Kurt asked confused,

"Hi Kurt" Finn said seeing the tears welling up in his eyes, Kurt ran out. The two got dressed up quickly and Finn ran after Kurt.

He found him sitting on the steps outside crying, Finn sat down next to him.

"I know this is the last thing you want to here but, I'm sorry" he said putting an arm around Kurt "We've both had a bad valentines day, Blaine getting rejected, be getting dumped"

"Dumped by whom" Kurt managed to get between sobs.

"Jeff, We were dating" Finn continued "So look go up there and go on your coffee run, please" Kurt stood up and went inside, Finn took a deep breath and walked back to his car. He hated himself for hurting Kurt but knew he'd be over it soon, hopefully….

OoOoOoO

Finn hung his head over the toilet bowl, Vomiting bile rising up his throat. He'd been like this for days and it happened at all the worse times. It wasn't as bad as say vomiting after a drinking way too much after a party, but it was up there.

A knock on the bathroom door, was followed by his mothers voice.

"Finn are you alright in there?" Carol said.

"No!" he groaned, before Vomiting again. Carol opened the door, and began rubbing her hand on Finns back.

"Let it all out," She said calmly. "How long has this been sick Finn?"

"A few weeks, but I feel alright afterwards….I just thought it was a weird flu strain"

"Come on Finn, Clean yourself off and we'll go to the doctors,"

OoOoOoO

Kurt looked into Blaine's bathroom where his friend was currently vomiting into the toilet bowl.

"Blaine, do you want me to get the nurse to come down, on my way to class?"

"Please" He groaned, before vomiting again. Kurt grimaced, and left. He wondered what was wrong with Blaine.

OoOoOoO

Finn collapsed onto the couch; he didn't know what to think. Sure he slept around with men, but he didn't think there'd be any consequences. To make matters worse, the doctor had told him he's pregnant.

In a way he envied Quinn, when she was pregnant at least she knew who the father was. Finn had two possibilities his Ex Boyfriend Jeff or Blaine, Kurts dream boyfriend. Either way Finn was fucked. He wasn't going to know until at least after the child was born. The important thing was he had to look after this child and do right by it.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, the small screen had a text from Blaine.

"Can we meet?" Finn texted back,

"Sure, When and Where?"

OoOoOoO

Finn and Blaine were seated at a table in the Daltons normal hangout. The Lima Bean.

"So…um what did you want to see me for?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was throwing up and Kurt forced me to see the nurse…wow this is hard to say" Blaine said worried. "I…I think I'm Pregnant"

"Really?" Finn asked, probably a bit too exited.

"Wait…you're happy? That I'm Pregnant"

"Well no…but…I am to" Finn said smiling "But I don't know if it's yours or Jeffs?"

Blaine smiled, and held his hand, that made Finn feel a lot better. "At Least we'll be going through it together."

"Yeah" Finn smiled back.

OoOoOoO

For the first time since he had discovered he was pregnant, Finn attended Glee Club again. He felt like a leper, the girls refused to look at him and they guys were avoiding his gaze. It was getting ridiculous, Finn slowly rose his arm up.

"Yes Finn?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"Can I say something," His teacher nodded. "Whatever you've heard from Kurt is wrong. Blaine and I are friends and what happened between us is none of your business"

"Please, Finn you had sex with him behind Kurt's back" Mercedes counted annoyed. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Let me Explain" Finn said beginning his story from the start." Blaine likes Kurt as a friend that's it" Finn said, "I'm at least willing to accept the consequences of my actions."

"Did you catch AIDS?" Puck asked

"What no…I'm pregnant" Finn said "So is Blaine." The room went silent. Part of Finn wanted to cry, "Accept….accept" He was crying now "I don't know who the father is" Finn walked back to his seat and just cried, Quinn put her arm around him knowing how he felt. It was going to be a long tough road for him.


End file.
